Naoto Shirogane
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Fate Counter The Fate Counter work for Naoto only, where it has up to 13 counters and can be depleted when you perform multiple amounts of different Special and Melee Move Attack. When fully depleted, the move Maddon and Hamaon will go something special for a rare effort. Special Attacks Neutral B - Aim and Snipe Naoto takes out her gun and holds the revolver out with both hands. One under this Shooting Stance, you can control the aim of the gun by moving the control stick for 7 seconds. Once you choose your direction, you can press A under to fire 5 shots forward before reloading. Each shoot has a small impact as they cause rapid damage to any opponents in contact. Side B - Critical Raid Kick Naoto walks forward as she begins to shoot forward. Under this walk cycle, you can shoot the opponent forward by pressing B, with only 3 shots that have the same effort. After using the 3 shots, pressing A onto a nearby opponent will let you perform a critical kick, which causes major damage with upward knockback. Up B - Mudoon Naoto leaps upward as Sukuna-Hikona launch a beam downward. The Beam has a darkness effort as it has a small range of launch recovery, as it causes minor rapid damage. If the Fate Counters is fully depleting, this move has a good chance of causing great damage with heavy knockback. Down B - Hamaon Sukura-Hikona forms a bright light onto the stage performing. The Bright Flash has a small range but can cause rapid light damage to any opponents nearby with continuous damage and medium knockback launch. If the Fate Counters is fully depleting, this move has a good chance of causing great damage with heavy knockback. Final Smash - Judge of Hell Naoto flips her gun forward and Sukura-Hikona forms 6 Sniper Mark around the stage. When someone crosses the Sniper Mark or after a few seconds, Naoto will fire a powerful shot across the stage to the target. The shots can cause powerful damage to any opponents that get cause major knockback. This Final Smash ended after the 6 Sniper Mark is fired. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Atlus Category:Persona 4 Category:Persona 4 Arena Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Persona User Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Gunholders Category:Badass Category:Hat Wearer Category:ARC Favorites Category:Trap Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate